


All Derek Wants For Christmas

by trulywicked



Series: Tease [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Slash, Stiles Enjoys Tormenting Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is for Stiles to stop teasing him and make good on those seductive promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek Will Never Look At Mail From Stiles The Same Way Again

Start as you mean to go on. It was a term Derek had heard all his life and never cared about one way or another. Until now. Now he was seriously considering what it would cost him to go back in time and slaughter the idiot who came up with that phrase.

You'd think, after having finally gotten what he wanted, that Stiles would quit teasing him.

No such luck. It was like Stiles had a mental 'Torture my Lover' advent list and Derek was gradually adding things to hate about the Christmas Season.

**1\. Cards**

Oh it started innocently enough, as these things do. A card. A simple greeting card.

Or it would have been a simple greeting card if it wasn't given by _Stiles_. Because his lover was clearly a sadist, and Derek had no doubt whatsoever that Stiles had timed exactly when the card would arrive, it arrived while Stiles was away for the weekend visiting his grandparents in Vegas. And probably having an evil chuckle at Derek's expense thinking of him opening The Card.

At first he'd smiled, when he'd gotten his mail, seeing the card envelope which Stiles could have easily just handed to him but chose to mail and make it special, at least that's what he'd thought. Then he opened it and promptly turned eight shades of red and very aroused.

Because on the front of the card was an almost naked Stiles, wrapped up in lacy red ribbon like it was bondage rope, hands behind his back, lips bitten red and curled in a sulty grin, kneeling with what he was certain were The Boots though he coudn't really see Stiles' heels. His little sadist had a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head and there was a green sparkly cone between his thighs, hiding his penis. Inside the card written in green sharpie was 'Want to Help Santa Put Up His Tree?'

The sound Derek made was probably very pained and very loud because he actually drew attention before he fled inside to hide the damned card and go jerk off.

When he finished his phone buzzed with a text and he just _knew_ who it was.

'Mail come yet babe?'

'I hate you.'

He just got a heart in response and could only imagine Stiles laughing his ass off in Nevada.


	2. Lights

When Stiles returned Derek had _plans_. Plans that involved taking him up on that offer the card had made. However, as previously mentioned, Stiles was obviously a sadist because when Derek sent a text asking Stiles to come over what he got in reply was:

'Sorry. Helping Dad put up the lights. Wanna come help :-)'

No. Derek did _not_ want to come help put up twinkling lights at the Stilinski residence. What he _wanted_ was Stiles naked on his bed. But he'd missed his sadistic little shit so he replied an affirmative and was on his way.

He'd call it bad luck, he really would, but he knew Stiles too well to think it was just conicidence that when he arrived, the little bastard was hanging half way out a ground floor window. The _bottom_ half visible in burgandy corderoys. Well fitted corderoys. That moulded to that incredibly, perfectly round ass like cling wrap.

Derek didn't know what the hell Stiles was doing bent over the window sill at the perfect height to be eaten out if Derek could get the pants off, aside from driving Derek's brain into the gutter and making his wolf growl possessively at the spotty faced high school freshman who slowed on the sidewalk to watch, but he even _wiggled_ before making a triumphant noise, doing something that made a clunk, then squirming back out of the window, a truly hideous sweater riding up to expose mole dotted skin before it was tugged down.

He knew Stiles had been aware of him because when his lover turned around it wasn't a sudden light up grin of delight. No the expression on Stiles face was his scheming smile even though he was flushed and waved spasticly then ran over.

He couldn't manage to bite off Stiles' head for teasing because as soon as the younger man was in arms reach he jumped at him and gave him a brain melting kiss that ended with a nose nuzzle.

"Hey. I missed you."

How could he be angry with that? He scowled anyway, "There should be laws against you."

He got a laugh and another kiss for that, then a smack on the ass and orders to get the lights from the Sheriff in the garage and line the eaves with them. The little sashay Stiles did as he walked back to the window was just icing on the frustration cake.

 


	3. Decking The Halls

If he wasn't already certain Stiles had planned an all out holiday assault on him, today would have been the tip off. Because his frustrating little pain in the ass had decided it wasn't enough for the Stilinski home to be covered in Christmas cheer. Oh no. Derek's loft apparently needed decorating as well.

What made it clear that Stiles was deliberately teasing him to an early grave was that the ribbon used with the holly, ivy, and ever green being strewn around his home was the _exact_ same sort fo ribbon Stiles had worn on the card. And he brought out sparkly green cone trees as well for end tables and the mantle. And Derek could _smell_ that one of them had been _the_ green cone that had hidden Stiles' dick from view.

Normally he'd have jumped Stiles then and there.

Nothing about this situation was normal though. Because Stiles had brought the entire pack to help him decorate. And every time he tried to get Stiles alone, or even just crowd him against a wall, the hell with their audience, one of the pack was snagging his arm and pulling him aside to ask if this or that was okay to go there or if they could move that piece of furniture there.

If the smirk on Stiles' face was any indication this was not a coincidence and he had in fact somehow bribed the entire pack into helping torment him.

Sometimes he wondered why he put up with the little shit. Then Stiles would bend over to fix something and he'd remember. Okay so Stiles was intent on teasing him and clearly had a plan for when he was going to end the teasing. Derek could live with that. It wasn't like Stiles could go the whole month without sex after all. It was just going to be hell until Stiles' libido decided he'd teased enough.


	4. Carols

Derek was not ashamed to admit that he was deeply enamored of Stiles' hands. The long fingers, narrow palm, the wrist bone, the way hair dusted the backs of them, and the way he _used_ them. So often everything else about Stiles could be uncoordinated and clumsy but his hands never faltered. Stiles used his hands with grace and confidence, the fingers easily taking on whatever task given them.

Once Derek had watched Stiles restring his crosse and by the time he was done Derek had pounced and spent a good ten minutes worshiping those hands with his mouth. Yes he'd have to say his favorite body part of his lover's was Stiles' hands.

His mouth ran a close second. The always curved and moving shape of them drew his eyes unerringly with their red shade. And Stiles was always and forever _biting_ them in a way that made Derek want to take a could nips himself. Add in the truly, deliciously obscene things he knew Stiles could and would do with that mouth and watching too long guaranteed Derek would have an erection.

Another thing he was enamored of, related to Stiles' mouth, was his voice. Sometimes he still could barely believe that a voice like that could come from such a skinny throat. When Stiles wasn't rambling about things that irritated him, he liked to just close his eyes and listen to the rise and fall of his voice. And yes, if Stiles was out of breath or excited or _trying_ to sound seductive then it hit Derek's libido like a one two punch and had him damn near licking his chops.

So of course, considering his campaign to drive Derek out of his mind before Christmas, Stiles would choose to do something that brought all three of the more physical things Derek liked best about Stiles into play.

Singing.

While playing a guitar.

Hell right now the little bastard was actually crooning out a rendition of Santa Baby, looking right at Derek with a knowing glint in his eyes, long fingers wrapped around the neck of an acoustic guitar, pressing down frets and strumming strings while that mouth shaped out the song.

It had Derek's brain frying so much that he actually took a step forward before a giggling child ran past and up to sit on the gazebo steps in front of Stiles, reminding him that they were in public. Specifically at the annual winter fair and Stiles had agreed to entertain the kids a couple times in return for free admission.

Derek should have known it was yet another step in Stiles' diabolical plan, he really should have. He couldn't even let himself fantasize about Stiles here either. Pitching a tent around children would make his already shady reputation take a nosedive right into skeevy. So he had to concentrate on whatever else he could think of besides Stiles' hands and mouth and voice. It wasn't easy and as he glared at the little bastard he decided that two could play the teasing game.


End file.
